Deseos
by Kumi Strife
Summary: [Reto foro Legado Ninja] Tenten había perdido mucho en la guerra; su compañero, su mejor amigo, el hombre al que amaba y, junto a él, sus sueños de ser madre. Pero quizá aún quede una oportunidad para ella. [leve Neji/Tenten]


**Título** : Deseos  
 **Pareja** : leve Neji/Tenten  
 **Rating** : K+  
 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto.  
 **Advertencia(s)** : OC añadido.  
 **Notas** : Este fic participa en el Reto "La mujer más bella que jamás conocí…Mi madre " del foro Legado Ninja.

* * *

 **Deseos**

Las quedadas habían sido idea de Ino.

Una vez al mes, normalmente un viernes, las chicas quedaban para ir a tomar algo y así, en palabras textuales de Yamanaka, evadirse de la vida familiar aunque sólo fuera por una noche. La idea había parecido bien a las demás, pero a Tenten, cuya vida familiar era nula, nunca le habían entusiasmado.

Al contrario que sus amigas, ella no tenía un marido esperándola en casa, tampoco unos hijos de los que pudiera hablar. Su vida se resumía en su tienda, nada más. Tal vez por eso odiaba tanto las quedadas con el resto de kunoichis, porque detestaba saber que ya no tenía nada en común con ellas. Otro motivo por el que odiaba aquellas quedadas era escucharlas hablar de sus hijos, tan llenas de orgullo, y saber que ella no llegaría jamás a conocer esa satisfacción.

—Deberías buscarte un novio, Tenten —solía decirle Ino.

—Estoy un poco mayor para buscar un novio.

—¡Tonterías! Estoy segura que, si buscas un poco, encontrarás al hombre de tus sueños.

—Fíjate en Karui —añadía siempre Sakura—, o en Temari; ellas lo encontraron en otra aldea.

Tenten siempre reía, sin decirles que ella ya había encontrado al hombre de su vida una vez y lo había perdido en la guerra. Hinata era la única que no trataba de convencerla de buscar un hombre, probablemente porque conocía sus sentimientos. El amor no estaba en sus planes, ya había escarmentado en su adolescencia, después de haberse enamorado de su compañero de equipo.

Era triste pensar que, al final, jamás pudo confesarle sus sentimientos a Neji. Aunque, pensándolo bien, quizá él ya lo supiera.

Aquellas quedadas la dejaban triste y melancólica porque, aunque no quería saber nada del amor, eso no significaba que no quisiera ser madre. Lo deseaba con todo su corazón, pero sus deseos chocaban con su acérrima voluntad de no casarse o buscarse un marido. La tecnología había avanzado lo suficiente como para permitirle ser madre sin necesidad de un hombre, pero ella no quería un hijo de un donante desconocido, no.

Ella deseaba un hijo con los ojos perlados para poder fingir, aunque sólo fuera un poco, que una parte de Neji se había quedado con ella.

Había noches en las que su apartamento se le echaba encima. La soledad era tan grande que la tragaba, y sólo podía encogerse en su cama y llorar por todo lo que habría podido ser. Quizá sus deseos fueran estúpidos, quizá Neji jamás se hubiera fijado en ella de aquella forma. Pero saber aquello no hacía las cosas menos dolorosas.

Ese mes había sido especialmente doloroso. Los exámenes de la academia estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y todos los padres se pasaban por su tienda para poder renovar el armamento de sus hijos para los entrenamientos. Los veía entrenar juntos, pasear juntos y hacer todo ese tipo de cosas que hacen los padres con sus hijos. Y dolía, dolía mucho.

Era como si media aldea le estuviera restregando que no tenía hijos propios.

Por ese motivo, decidió que ese mes no iría a la quedada con las chicas. No quería escucharlas hablar del tiempo que pasaban con sus niños, ni verlas quejarse porque sus maridos se tomaban demasiado a pecho los exámenes de sus hijos. No importaba si ellas no lo entendían, Tenten no quería sentirse distanciada de las que, se suponía, eran sus amigas. No en esta ocasión. Se lo diría a Hinata y ella la excusaría con las demás, ella lo comprendería. Hinata siempre la comprendía.

Pero que la comprendiera no significaba que estuviera de acuerdo con ella.

—¿Estás segura, Tenten? —le preguntó.

—Lo estoy —asintió ella—. Admitámoslo, sobro bastante en estas quedadas; todas tenéis una familia, yo sólo tengo mi tienda.

—Así lo has querido tú —le recordó Hinata—. Siempre te hemos dicho–

—Ya lo sé —la interrumpió—. Pero sabes bien que no quiero un hombre en mi vida. El único hombre al que quise o querré alguna vez está muerto, Hinata. Así son las cosas para mí.

Ella no dijo nada, así que Tenten supuso que comprendía y respetaba sus palabras. Lo que no le dijo a su amiga es que su corazón había sido enterrado juntamente con Neji, que a pesar de los años que habían pasado seguía queriendo al fallecido genio como el primer día, lo cual le impedía pensar siquiera en introducir a un hombre en su vida. Ya lo había intentado tras la guerra, cuando la herida aún estaba fresca, y había fracasado estrepitosamente en el intento.

La necesidad de ser madre, sin embargo, incrementaba con el tiempo. Y aunque había conseguido silenciar la parte de su ser que pedía a gritos poder sostener entre sus brazos a su pequeño retoño durante muchos años, la necesidad seguía ahí, palpitante. Pero Tenten no se engañaba, sabía que no podría tener hijos propios y el único hombre con el que hubiera querido tenerlos estaba muerto. La soledad parecía ser la única compañía que le esperaba con los años.

Ese era su destino, y no iba a intentar cambiarlo.

* * *

La mañana en la que Hinata se presentó en su tienda, con expresión preocupada y urgente, había sido relativamente tranquila. Al ver a su amiga tan inquieta, Tenten no pudo evitar preguntarse si algo malo habría sucedido.

—¿Qué ocurre, Hinata?

—Necesito que vengas conmigo —le dijo su amiga, claramente alterada.

—¿Ahora? —Hinata asintió repetidamente, haciendo que Tenten se preocupara todavía más— Está bien, deja que cierre la tienda.

Tomó las llaves y cerró la tienda, poniendo el cartel de cerrado. Mientras lo hacía, le preguntó a su amiga lo que ocurría y ésta se restregó las manos, claramente turbada.

—Me avergüenza un poco…

—Por Dios, Hinata, ¡dilo ya!

Ella suspiró de forma temblorosa.

—Mi familia ha… —se mordió el labio— abandonado a una niña.

Tenten parpadeó.

—¿Qué?

—Los Hyūga han abandonado a una niña —repitió, con expresión de dolor—. Los médicos dicen que no podrá activar el Byakugan y sus padres la han abandonado por eso. Mi padre no quiere involucrarse y nadie en la familia quiere hacerse cargo de ella.

La kunoichi se quedó mirando a su amiga con la boca abierta, sin poder creerse lo que estaba escuchando. Ella ya sabía que los Hyūga no habían cambiado tanto como a Naruto le gustaba presumir, pero jamás creyó que algunos de ellos continuaran siendo tan despreciables.

—Y supongo que la niña es de la rama secundaria.

Hinata asintió, con pesar.

—¿Por qué me estás contando esto, Hinata?

—Tienes que verla —le aseguró—. Apenas me lo podía creer, pero… Oh, Tenten, ¡se parecen tanto!

Sin comprender lo que su amiga quería decir, Tenten se dejó arrastrar hasta la mansión Hyūga, donde Hanabi las estaba esperando. La hermana menor de Hinata la miró con condescendencia antes de dirigirles al ala sur, donde residían los miembros de la rama secundaria. Hacía muchos años que Tenten no pisaba aquella mansión, pero tuvo la impresión que no había cambiado nada en todo aquel tiempo.

Mientras la conducían a algún lugar del ala sur, Hinata y Hanabi le hablaban sobre la niña; al parecer, había dado muestras de ver muy poco y, cuando sus padres la habían llevado al médico, le habían diagnosticado una ceguera parcial, lo cual le impediría poder activar el Byakugan. Consternados, sus padres se habían sentido tan avergonzados que habían decidido renunciar a la pequeña, abandonándola. Básicamente, habían dejado que el patriarca decidiera el destino de la niña, y Hiashi había avisado a sus dos hijas para preguntarles qué hacer sobre el tema.

Para Tenten era inadmisible que unos padres abandonaran así a su propia hija, por mucha ceguera parcial que tuviera. Sin embargo, seguía sin entender qué tenía que ver ella en todo aquel asunto.

Le dijeron, también, que la niña se llamaba Hikari. Luz.

Finalmente, y después de lo que había parecido una eternidad, Hinata y Hanabi se detuvieron frente a una habitación en concreto. Ambas miraron a Tenten detenidamente, poniéndola nerviosa. Tras mirarse entre ellas, Hinata corrió la puerta e invitó a su amiga a entrar con ella.

Por un momento, Tenten olvidó cómo respirar.

Hikari no debía tener más de siete años, dedujo. Era pequeña y tenía un largo cabello castaño, pero no fue aquello lo que dejó a Tenten sin respiración. Fue su rostro, sus facciones, lo que la dejó sin habla.

Era idéntica a Neji.

Miró a Hinata como pidiendo explicaciones, pero lo único que encontró fue la expresión triste de su amiga, que probablemente estaba recordando a su fallecido primo. La niña las miró con algo de miedo, pero no se movió del cojín donde estaba sentada, rodeada de bolsas donde, supuso Tenten, estaban sus cosas.

—¿Cómo…?

—Su madre es una prima segunda nuestra—respondió Hanabi, desde la entrada de la habitación—, suponemos que eso influye.

—Hinata- _sama_ —llamó Hikari, con un hilo de voz— ¿qué van a hacer conmigo?

Tenten sintió una opresión en el pecho al contemplar a la pobre chiquilla. Sola, desvalida y sin nadie que quisiera hacerse cargo de ella, parecía demasiado frágil en un mundo tan crudo y peligroso como aquel. Sin saber muy bien por qué, se acercó a ella con cuidado, temiendo asustarla. La vio ponerse tensa y quedársela mirando fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados, como si tratara de enfocar.

Se sentó frente a ella y trató de calmarla con una sonrisa amigable.

—Hola, Hikari —la saludó—. Me llamo Tenten, ¿cuántos años tienes, cielo?

—…seis —respondió la niña—. ¿Usted sabe qué va a pasar conmigo?

Ella rumió muy seriamente lo que iba a decir a continuación.

—No del todo, cielo. ¿Tienes miedo?

Hikari asintió, temblando ligeramente.

—Mamá y papá me han dicho que soy un fracaso —sollozó—, no me quieren más.

El corazón de Tenten se partió al ver a la niña llorar. Era tan pequeña, tan frágil… y se parecía tanto a Neji. Con un suspiro tembloroso, se sentó un poco más cerca de ella y trató de reconfortarla acariciando su espalda. Hikari solamente lloró con más fuerza, demasiado confundida y perdida como para comprender que aquella amable desconocida estaba intentando hacerla sentir mejor.

Desesperada por sentir algo de consuelo, la pequeña se echó sobre el regazo de Tenten, llorando a lágrima viva. Ella le acarició el pelo y la dejó desahogarse, preguntándose qué clase de monstruo abandonaba a su propia hija de ese modo.

Hinata salió de la habitación, dándoles privacidad.

Hikari continuó llorando durante mucho rato, pero Tenten no se movió. Continuó acariciando la cabecita de la niña, tratando de darle algo de consuelo. Cuando Hikari se separó de su regazo, frotándose sus ojos perlados para enjuagar sus lágrimas, lo primero que hizo fue disculparse.

—Lo siento —hipó—, yo no quería... pero… m-me han dejado sola…

Tenten le sonrió con dulzura.

—Yo también estoy sola —admitió.

La pequeña la miró con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

—¿Y no da miedo?

—Sí, da mucho miedo —le dijo, mientras le secaba las lágrimas con los dedos—. Nadie se merece estar solo.

—¿Y por qué mamá y papá me han dejado? —volvió a sollozar Hikari— Yo no quería ser una inútil, ¡yo quiero usar el Byakugan!

—No eres una inútil —rebatió Tenten—. Simplemente has tenido mala suerte. Hay muchos shinobi que no pueden usar el Byakugan, ¿los convierte eso en inútiles?

—Pero ellos no son Hyūga…

—No todos los Hyūga pueden usar el Byakugan —dijo Tenten, sin saber si aquello era del todo cierto.

—Entonces, ¿por qué mis papás…?

—No te merecen, es así de simple.

La niña trató de defender a sus padres de forma mecánica, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no servía de nada. Ellos no la iban a defender a ella. Volvió a llorar con fuerza y Tenten, que no pretendía disgustarla, se dijo que debería haber medido sus palabras. Acarició su espalda una vez más, ofreciéndole consuelo, sabiendo que no podía hacer gran cosa más.

No le gustaba ver a Hikari llorar, era incómodo. Se parecía demasiado a Neji, no podía soportar ver aquel rostro tan parecido a uno querido lleno de tristeza. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer ella? Aquella niña había sido abandonada por su propia familia, era una herida demasiado profunda como para que unas simples caricias en la espalda fueran a solucionar algo. Pero Tenten quería aliviar el dolor de aquella niña, de alguna u otra forma.

Entonces, se le ocurrió una idea.

Era descabellada y precipitada, pero la hizo sentirse emocionada de todas formas.

—Hikari, cielo —la llamó, secándole las lágrimas—, ¿te gustaría vivir conmigo?

La niña se la quedó mirando, sorprendida.

—Yo no tengo a nadie y tú tampoco, nos haremos compañía y te prometo que cuidaré bien de ti. Incluso te entrenaré si quieres convertirte en ninja.

—Pero… ¿está bien? ¿No molestaré?

—¡Ni hablar! Ya te he dicho que no tengo a nadie. Habrá que hacer un par de arreglos en mi casa, pero aparte de eso, tenerte conmigo no será ningún problema.

Hikari parecía anonadada. Tenten supuso que no era para menos, acababa de hacerle una proposición un tanto extraña y necesitaría pensárselo detenidamente antes de aceptar. Decidió que lo mejor era darle algo de espacio para pensar.

—Comprendo que debes recapacitar sobre esto —murmuró Tenten, colocándole un mechón de cabello tras la oreja—, tómate todo el tiempo que necesites.

—¡No! —la niña se agarró a su brazo, desesperada— No necesito pensar, ¡quiero ir con usted!

Tenten colocó su mano sobre la de la pequeña, apretándola un poco. Le sonrió, tratando de calmarla. Parecía tan desesperada por compañía que no pudo evitar preguntarse si sus padres le habrían dado el amor que todo niño necesitaba o si, por el contrario, habían descuidado a su hija en ese aspecto. Ciertamente, no le sorprendería.

No sabía si le dejarían salirse con la suya, pero lucharía por ello; aquella niña era la respuesta a todas sus oraciones. Ella no tenía a nadie y Hikari tampoco, así que bien podían tenerse la una a la otra a partir de entonces. Abrazó a la niña, notando como se tensaba ligeramente entre sus brazos, para luego relajarse y envolver sus bracitos alrededor de su cuello.

No iba a ser sencillo, eso lo sabía. Hikari tardaría en confiar en ella lo suficiente como para verla como una madre, pero ella tenía paciencia y mucho amor que darle, así que esperaría el tiempo que hiciera falta. Haría que aquella relación funcionara, costase lo que costase.

* * *

Una semana más tarde, media aldea se había enterado ya que la propietaria de la tienda de armas había adoptado a una Hyūga caída en desgracia. Los padres de la chiquilla se habían desentendido completamente de ella y el patriarca de la familia había dado carta blanca a la kunoichi para que procediera con la adopción.

Lo primero que hizo Tenten con su nueva hija fue llevarla al médico, para que le revisaran la vista. Tras un examen exhaustivo, el especialista le había dicho que, efectivamente, su ceguera le impediría activar alguna vez su _kekkai genkai_ , pero que su vista podría mejorar considerablemente si se ponía gafas. También le había hablado de una posible operación para reducir la ceguera, pero no se la recomendó debido a lo joven que era.

Hikari parecía avergonzada por tener que llevar gafas, pero Tenten hizo lo posible para que se sintiera cómoda con ellas.

Tener una hija acarreaba una serie de cambios, como por ejemplo en su casa; tuvo que empezar a vaciar el cuarto donde almacenaba sus trastos para poder prepararle una habitación decente a Hikari, pero sabía que no la tendría lista hasta, como muy tarde, un par de semanas después. Mientras tanto, la niña dormiría con ella. Quizá si no hubieran tenido tanta prisa, podría haber planificado mejor las cosas, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

La primera noche que compartieron cama había sido extraña; Tenten estaba acostumbrada a dormir sola, de modo que la presencia de alguien más en la cama hizo que le costara dormirse. Hikari, por su parte, se había dormido rápido, encogida en si lado como si temiera moverse y molestarla. Por la mañana, sin embargo, se la había encontrado completamente pegada a ella. Desde entonces, se habían ido acostumbrando a la presencia de la otra, y, aunque Hikari se mantenía algo distante, sus lazos empezaban a afianzarse.

Tenten se dio cuenta enseguida que la pequeña quería demostrar ser útil para algo, pues siempre estaba tras ella preguntándole si podía ayudarla. En casa, en la tienda, daba igual, lo importante era ayudarla. Viendo que aquello suponía mucho para Hikari, decidió darle algo de trabajo en la tienda; le enseñó cómo debía colocar la mercancía y los lugares que correspondían a cada arma, y, por supuesto, le enseñó cómo transportarlas correctamente para evitar accidentes.

Era una niña lista y no hizo falta que se lo explicara dos veces, enseguida se puso a trabajar con empeño y Tenten, siempre con un ojo puesto en ella, le hizo saber lo orgullosa que se sentía. Hikari también era una niña amorosa y con necesidad de cariño, pero era reticente a la hora de verbalizar sus necesidades. La kunoichi suponía que se debía, en parte, a la falta de confianza que aún las separaba. Pero no se preocupaba, sabía que con el tiempo podrían superar ese pequeño escollo.

Se la presentó a Gai- _sensei_ y a Lee con cierto orgullo, y aunque ellos ya habían oído los rumores, se mostraron igualmente sorprendidos. Su mentor, sin embargo, se mostró muy feliz por ella, no así Lee, que la llevó a un lado para hablar a solas mientras Gai le explicaba a la pequeña algunas de sus aventuras.

—Se parece mucho a Neji —fue lo primero que dijo su compañero—, ¿es por eso que la has adoptado?

Tenten se puso tensa.

—Estaba sola, Lee, y yo también. Nos necesitamos, lo vi muy claro mientras hablaba con ella. Que se parezca a Neji sólo hizo más firme mi decisión, ¿me hace eso una mala persona?

—No, Tenten; una mala persona no adopta a una niña que acaba de ser abandonada —Lee miró a la niña desde lejos—. Es sólo que… me parece tan extraño.

—A mí también, te lo aseguro —suspiró—. Pero eso no cambia cómo me siento; voy a cuidar de ella y a darle todo el amor del que soy capaz.

Su compañero sonrió ante sus palabras antes de acercarse a Hikari y, juntamente con su mentor, empezaron a hablarle del poder de la juventud. La niña los miraba extrañada, aunque divertida, y luego se giró hacia su nueva madre, como pidiéndole que le explicara lo que aquellos dos hombres querían decir. Tenten se limitó a encogerse de hombros, diciéndole que no tratara de entenderlos.

Los días pasaban apaciblemente entre ellas; su relación mejoraba día a día y Hikari se mostraba cada vez más cómoda en su compañía.

Pero ser madre era mucho más complicado de lo que Tenten esperaba en un principio.

No se trataba sólo de cuidar de Hikari, tenía que educarla e inculcarle valores que ayudaran a su crecimiento personal. Le había preguntado si quería ser ninja, pero Hikari se había limitado a negar con la cabeza, diciéndole que alguien como ella no podría ser nunca una buena kunoichi. Aquella niña necesitaba algo de confianza y amor propio, así que Tenten decidió que lo mejor era ayudarla a recobrar la confianza en sí misma.

Le daba pequeños encargos, como ir a comprar el pan o algunos víveres, y se aseguraba de felicitarla por su buen trabajo. Siempre que lo hacía, la sonrisa de Hikari hacía que su corazón se encogiera ligeramente.

Como todos los niños, Hikari hacía alguna trastada de vez en cuando, como cuando quiso coger unas galletas del estante más alto de la cocina, y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que montar el taburete sobre la silla. Por suerte para ella, Tenten había llegado antes de que pudiera subirse en aquella torre inestable, y tras una severa charla de por qué no debía hacer ese tipo de cosas, la castigó sin galletas.

Había veces en las que Tenten se preguntaba si lo estaba haciendo bien. Ella no sabía nada sobre ser madre, y tenía que aprender sobre la marcha cómo hacer un buen trabajo. Solía darse ánimos a sí misma diciéndose que, si había logrado sobrevivir a una guerra, podía sobrevivir a ser madre soltera. Estar sola también significaba que tenía que hacer un doble papel, el de madre y el de padre. Aunque no le preocupaba tener que hacerlo, a veces se encontraba preguntándose si estaba realmente preparada para ello.

Pero entonces Hikari le sonreía o le pedía que jugara con ella, y las dudas desaparecían.

* * *

La primera vez que llevó a Hikari a visitar la tumba de Neji, Tenten se sintió algo nerviosa sin saber realmente el motivo. Su hija le había preguntado quién había enterrado en aquella tumba y Tenten se lo explicó sin pensar siquiera en mentirle.

—Era mi mejor amigo —le dijo—, y, además, el hombre al que amaba.

—¿Lo echas de menos? —le preguntó Hikari.

—Mucho.

Después de aquello, hizo las presentaciones.

—Hola, Neji. Siento no haber venido antes, he estado ocupada, como puedes ver —le sonrió a la niña, que esbozó una sonrisa tímida—. Esta es Hikari, mi hija. Es pariente tuya, pero la he adoptado. Es una larga historia, quizá te la cuente en otra ocasión.

Estuvo un rato hablando con él, tratando de imaginar qué hubiera dicho de su comportamiento. Cuando terminó, visitaron la tumba de sus padres. Hikari colocó las flores en ambas tumbas, para después girarse hacia ella y mirarla con sus enormes ojos perlados tras las gafas. Tenten se agachó a su altura y le sonrió.

—Dime, cielo.

—¿Los echas de menos? —preguntó, esta vez, con la boca pequeña.

—Ahora ya no. Te tengo a ti, cariño, y con eso me basta.

Hikari parpadeó muy seguidamente para disipar las lágrimas, pero no consiguió frenarlas por mucho tiempo. Preocupada, Tenten se las enjuagó.

—Lo siento, mi vida, no quería hacerte llorar.

La niña negó con la cabeza.

—No estoy triste —le aseguró—. Yo tampoco extraño a los míos… no siempre. Me gusta estar contigo, Tenten.

Ella sonrió y abrazó a la pequeña en un apretado abrazo, sintiéndose feliz cuando ella rodeó su cuello, devolviéndoselo. Supuso que era mucho pedir que la llamara mamá tan pronto, pero ya habría tiempo para ello, por el momento se conformaba con lo que tenía. Después de darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla, haciéndola reír, Tenten tomó la mano de su hija y se encaminaron a la salida del cementerio, hablando de lo que comerían esa tarde.

Un sentimiento extraño hizo detenerse a Tenten, que se giró completamente, segura de que alguien había pronunciado su nombre. Pero sólo se encontró con el desolado cementerio, desierto a esas horas de la mañana. Sus ojos se posaron sobre la tumba de Neji y una sonrisa curvó sus labios.

Quizá, desde el más allá, Neji le estaba sonriendo también.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : No me gusta el resultado, pero mi cerebro no da para más. En realidad, es mi culpa por elegir a Tenten para este reto, pero supongo que eso es culpa de mi otro fic, _Cruce de Caminos_ ; escribir a Tenten siendo mami es superior a mis fuerzas.

Si os ha gustado, podéis votar por esta historia en el foro Legado Ninja. Las votaciones son a partir del 31 de Mayo.

¡Nos vemos!

 _Los fanfics se alimentan de reviews; alimenta este fanfic para que crezca sano y fuerte._


End file.
